


Tangram

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: There are many possibilities, but only one that lets them reach the new level.





	

Their insides twist and turn.  
Their skins peel and burn  
and melt and remake themselves  
into a new shape, like a Tangram  
with many options  
but for this question, only  
one answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a2 - under 8 lines poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task
> 
> BTW, a Tangram is the game with seven pieces of different shapes where you can connect them in different ways to make different larger shapes. I have it somewhere on my bookshelf (no doubt crushed by actual books, lol). The idea came from Dragon Moon by Carole Wilkinson though - there was a map drawn on a paper, and it needed to be cut into seven pieces and then rearranged into a specific shape to make any sense. So here it is! DigiXros as a Tangram.


End file.
